


Of Mothers and Time Lords

by tiimeslut



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, General, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiimeslut/pseuds/tiimeslut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose misses her mother and worries about her. The Doctor is there to comfort her. Fluff-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mothers and Time Lords

Rose wandered around her Tardis bedroom filled with memorabilia from each planet; a continuous spinning top from Grajick Major is balanced on the dressing table next to a replica of the glass pyramid from San Klune. However her favourite souvenir is from her home planet, she picked up the snow globe her mother bought her at the age of nine and shook it. As the snow settled the castle appeared and her mother's voice played in her head "I'll always be here for you, no matter where you are, as long as that snow flies I'll be here for you".

"But who's there for you?" she whispered to no-one.

That night she thought of her mother while she slept, she took the globe and shook it. Nothing happened. She shook it again with more force but still the snow didn't move; suddenly it fell out of her fingers, falling to the floor. Before she could catch it the glass shattered, spilling the contents on the floor. Rose woke with a start, frantically she searched for the globe, finding it exactly where she had left it. Picking it up she made a start for the Tardis control room, she knew she wouldn't sleep now and although the Doctor is part of the reason she isn't there for her mother he always seemed to make her feel at ease.

The Doctor heard her padding into the control room. It was much too early for her to have had a substantial amount of sleep, especially after the week they had being chased around the planet of Skythros, something must be wrong. Rose sat next to him on the chair clutching what looked like a snow globe, immediately he noticed it was the globe from her mother, he sees her shaking it whenever she misses her mother which is when he offers a trip home. The Doctor doesn't have a family to miss, well not really, they were gone a long time ago, there are so many people in his life that come and go he prefers to just pretend they're still around, makes things much simpler… sort of.

He slid his arm around Rose's waist as she laid her head onto his chest; they sat like this for a while until he felt the need to speak.

"Did you want to visit your mum?" He murmured into her ear lightly whilst continuing to rub circles with his thumb on her waist.

"She's all alone Doctor, even Mickey has left for another Universe, she has no one. I don't exactly live close enough for her to visit do I?" He always knew this would happen, just not this soon, he enjoyed having Rose around and as selfish as it seemed, he didn't want her to leave.

"She has her friends, and you always have your phone, I programmed it you could ring her anywhere in the whole universe!" The Doctor encouraged, he didn't want to force her to stay though, it wouldn't be right.

"It's not the same though is it? I'm her daughter, her only child and I've abandoned her." Rose was at a loss but so was the Doctor, if only he could find a way to show her that her mother was OK and she did have a life without Rose.

The Doctor jumped up causing Rose to start, bounding towards the Tardis control he started pressing buttons and pulling levers.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked, weary as she didn't want to see her mother like this, she didn't know if she could come back to the Tardis, leaving her mother alone again.

"I want to show you something, well someone, your mother act-" Rose cut him off.

"No, I don't want to see her, I can't see her hurting." The Doctor walked over to where she stood placing both his hands on her shoulders.

"Rose you don't understand, she's happy! Do you really think your mother couldn't fend for herself? Of course she misses you, why wouldn't she, you're brilliant! But as much as it may wound your ego", that received a quick huff from Rose's direction, "she doesn't sit around pining for you all day long Rose, not like I would if you were gone" Rose pulled a face at that comment, "No, that wasn't fair was it, I'm not saying all this just so you'll stay you know, of course I want you to stay but seriously, you know your mum, would she be sitting around on Christmas day on her own?"

"I guess not…" She pondered, still not convinced. The Doctor led her towards the Tardis Door's; as they walked through she gripped his hand.

They were outside a house, Jackie's friend Tracy lived here Rose informed him although he already knew. The Doctor led Rose to the window so she could see her mother inside pulling a cracker with, as it looked, her boyfriend, whether he was or not, Jackie looked happy. Looking down at Rose the Doctor saw tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry; I thought you would be glad..." Rose looked up at him and used her free hand to smooth out the newly appeared crease in-between his eyes.

"Thank you Doctor, I am glad, I really am, I've worked myself up for so long and I didn't want to bore you with so many visits to my mother, I know how uncomfortable you get when she tries to plant one on you" She laughed as he grimaced slightly. "I was stupid really for thinking she couldn't cope"

"You're not stupid; would you like to join the party? I think I could get away from one of her snogs with her new boyfriend being there." He asked, gesturing to the house with a smile.

"No, we can see her another time; right now I want to go home." She replied.

"Home? But your mum's here, what would you possibly need at home?" The Doctor asked, puzzled.

"No, Home." She pulled him towards the Tardis as he realised what she meant.

As they got inside he didn't let go of her hand, "So you're not going anywhere?" he asked when they reached her bedroom door.

"I'm not going anywhere, couldn't have you pining over me for the rest of eternity now could I?" With a wink and a kiss on the cheek she retreated into her room leaving the Doctor slightly baffled and knowing she won't be planning on letting that one go for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my old one shots, I made this account mostly so I could subscribe to authors and stuff but I'm tempted to start writing again. Kudos/Comments are appreciated.


End file.
